ostleafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ailura
|-|IJzel= |-|Obsidiaan= |-|Oever= Ailurai (meervoud, enkelvoud Ailura) zijn tijger-achtige wezens die leven in de Sunaniegletsjer, Ekohvulkaan en het Elegemabos. In elke bioom is de Ailura aangepast aan de omgeving; de IJsailura, Obsidiaanailura en Oeverailura leven in respectievelijk de gletsjer, vulkaan en het bos. Ze waren onderdeel van de Openingsdaguitgave. Beschrijvingen IJsailura Ei Vreemd genoeg voel je je veiliger wanneer je dit ijzige ei vasthoudt. Engels For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this icy egg. Uitkomeling Een nogal mollige kitten is uit het ei gekomen. Vorst blijft zich op zijn vacht vormen en hij lijkt nooit van je zijde te wijken. Engels A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Frost keeps forming on its fur, and it never seems to leave your side. Volgroeide uitkomeling Tot je verbazing zijn er permanente ijskristallen op zijn schouders gevormd! Het ijs voelt niet koud aan wanneer jij het aanraakt, maar anderen lijken het te koud te vinden om ook maar in de buurt te komen. De kitten is ook veel groter gegroeid, en is zeer beschermend. Engels Much to your surprise, icy crystals seem to have permanently formed on its shoulders! The ice doesn't feel cold when you touch it, but everyone else seems to find it too frigid to even approach. The kitten has also grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Volwassene Voor diegenen die fortuinlijk genoeg zijn om ze vanuit het ei op de voeden is een Ailura een trouwe beschermer en standvastige bondgenoot. Ondanks hun beschermende natuur zijn de meeste Ailurai verrassend relaxt; ze houden ervan om rond te hangen terwijl ze een oogje houden op hun gekozen metgezel. Aangezien ze vaak opgevoed zijn met als doel het beschermen van koningen en hun hofhouding, zijn ze vaak te zien in paleizen en troonzalen. Hoe intens loyaal en angstaanjagend sterk ze echter ook zijn, ze zijn niet de meeste snuggere wezens. Sterker nog, er doen grappige verhalen de ronde over de Ailura die uit voorzorg maar té beschermend was, en zowel vriend als vijand van de onfortuinlijke trainer heeft weggejaagd. IJsailurai zijn slechts in de koudste gebieden te vinden. Ze zijn sterke, enigszins onwetende, gebruikers van ijsmagie en bedekken hun omgeving vaak onbewust met een ijzige aura. Het ijs wat zich op hun schouders vormt kan alleen met magische methodes gesmolten worden en is daarom een waardevol alchemie-ingrediënt - om nog maar niet te spreken van de ongelofelijke populariteit als drankingrediënt in hetere klimaten. Engels To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Glacial Ailurai are found exclusively in the coldest of regions. They are powerful, if not unwitting, users of frost magic, and often unconsciously surround their charges with an icy aura. The ice that forms on their shoulders can only be melted by magical means, and as such is a valuable alchemical resource - not to mention an incredibly popular drink ingredient in hotter climates. Beschrijvingen Obsidiaanailura Ei Vreemd genoeg voel je je veiliger wanneer je dit warme ei vasthoudt. Engels For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this warm egg. Uitkomeling Een nogal mollige kitten is uit het ei gekomen. Zijn vacht geeft een comfortabele warmte af en hij lijkt nooit van je zijde te wijken. Engels A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Its fur radiates a comfortable warmth, and it never seems to leave your side. Volgroeide uitkomeling Tot je verbazing is de vacht langs de ruggengraat van je kitten in vlam uitgebarsten! Het vuur verbrandt je niet wanneer jij het aanraakt, maar anderen lijken het te heet te vinden om ook maar in de buurt te komen. De kitten is ook veel groter gegroeid, en is zeer beschermend. Engels Much to your surprise, the fur on your kitten's spine has burst into flame! The fire doesn't burn you when you touch it, but everyone else seems to find it too hot to even approach. The kitten has also grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Volwassene Voor diegenen die fortuinlijk genoeg zijn om ze vanuit het ei op de voeden is een Ailura een trouwe beschermer en standvastige bondgenoot. Ondanks hun beschermende natuur zijn de meeste Ailurai verrassend relaxt; ze houden ervan om rond te hangen terwijl ze een oogje houden op hun gekozen metgezel. Aangezien ze vaak opgevoed zijn met als doel het beschermen van koningen en hun hofhouding, zijn ze vaak te zien in paleizen en troonzalen. Hoe intens loyaal en angstaanjagend sterk ze echter ook zijn, ze zijn niet de meeste snuggere wezens. Sterker nog, er doen grappige verhalen de ronde over de Ailura die uit voorzorg maar té beschermend was, en zowel vriend als vijand van de onfortuinlijke trainer heeft weggejaagd. Obsidiaanailurai zijn berucht om hun temperamentvolle natuur. Ondanks dat ze onwrikbaar trouw zijn aan de persoon die hen heeft opgevoed kunnen ze enorm snel agressief doen tegen iemand (of iets) die te dicht in de buurt komt. Hoewel een beet van hun roodgloeiende slagtanden meer dan genoeg is om een aanval van zelfs de meest vastberaden aanvaller af te slaan, het is de broeierige hitte die ze afgeven die de meeste bezoekers op afstand houdt. Echter diegenen die Obsidiaanailurai hebben opgevoed lijken vreemd genoeg geen last te hebben van de drukkende omgevingstemperatuur van hun beesten, waardoor de meesten het eens zijn dat deze vurige katten meer dan in staat zijn om hun bloedhete aura in bedwang te houden en ze hem simpelweg gebruiken om anderen weg te houden. Engels To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Obsidian Ailurai are notorious for their temperamental natures. Despite being unwaveringly loyal to the person who raised them, they are quick to turn aggressive towards anyone (or anything) that gets too close. Though a bite from their red-hot fangs is more than enough to deter even the most determined of attackers, it's the sweltering heat they radiate that keeps most would-be visitors at bay. Those who have raised Obsidian Ailurai, however, seem curiously unaffected by their beasts' oppressive ambient temperature, leading most to agree that these fiery cats are more than capable of controlling their blistering aura, and simply use it to keep others away. Beschrijvingen Oeverailura Ei Vreemd genoeg voel je je veiliger wanneer je dit ei vasthoudt. Engels For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this egg. Uitkomeling Een nogal mollige kitten is uit het ei gekomen. Zijn vacht is ongelofelijk zacht en hij lijkt nooit van je zijde te wijken. Engels A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Its fur is incredibly soft, and it never seems to leave your side. Volgroeide uitkomeling De kitten is veel groter gegroeid, en is zeer beschermend. Ondanks zijn vriendelijke gedrag lijkt hij niemand je aan te laten raken zonder jouw uitdrukkelijke toestemming. Engels The kitten has grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Despite its friendly demeanor, it won't seem to let anyone else touch it without your express permission. Volwassene Voor diegenen die fortuinlijk genoeg zijn om ze vanuit het ei op de voeden is een Ailura een trouwe beschermer en standvastige bondgenoot. Ondanks hun beschermende natuur zijn de meeste Ailurai verrassend relaxt; ze houden ervan om rond te hangen terwijl ze een oogje houden op hun gekozen metgezel. Aangezien ze vaak opgevoed zijn met als doel het beschermen van koningen en hun hofhouding, zijn ze vaak te zien in paleizen en troonzalen. Hoe intens loyaal en angstaanjagend sterk ze echter ook zijn, ze zijn niet de meeste snuggere wezens. Sterker nog, er doen grappige verhalen de ronde over de Ailura die uit voorzorg maar té beschermend was, en zowel vriend als vijand van de onfortuinlijke trainer heeft weggejaagd. Oeverailurai zijn ondanks hun sterke massa één van de meest zachtaardige wezens van Ostlea. Omdat ze vaak alleen tot geweld vervallen om hun metgezel te redden van onmiddellijk gevaar worden deze geliefde katachtigen vaak opgedragen om kinderen en jonge uitkomelingen te zorgen. Oeverailurai zijn ook de intelligentste van de Ailurai en lijken met gemak mensenspraak te begrijpen. Hoewel ze geen magische vermogens hebben zijn boeren en heilig van overtuigd dat hun gewassen en tuinen altijd veel vruchtbaarder zijn wanneer de boerderij onder de bescherming van een Oeverailura valt. Engels To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Riparian Ailurai are, despite their powerful bulk, some of the gentlest creatures in Ostlea. Resorting to force only to save their companion from immediate danger, these lovable felines are often charged with protecting children and young hatchlings. Riparians are also the most intelligent of Ailura, and seem to understand human speech with ease. Though thought to lack any kind of active magical ability, farmers swear up and down that their crops and gardens are always more fruitful when the farm is under a Riparian Ailura's protection. Sprites Eieren Artiesten * Concept: Spatio * Schetsen: Spatio * Sprites: Spatio * Beschrijvingen: Spatio * Logboekschetsen: Rhynn Links * Ailurai wezenslogboek * Ailurai fanclub en:Ailura Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Openingsdag Categorie:Spatio Categorie:Zeldzaam Categorie:Veelvoorkomend Categorie:Middelmatige eiergroep Categorie:Sunaniegletsjer Categorie:Elegemabos Categorie:Ekohvulkaan Categorie:IJs Categorie:Vuur Categorie:Aarde